A low power device may have a low duty cycle, e.g., where the device may be in an active state for a relatively short time period, and may remain in a sleep state for a relatively longer time period. When the device is in the sleep state, the device may consume some power. It may be useful to reduce the power consumption of the device, while the device is in the relatively longer time period of the sleep state.